Petunia's Worst Halloween
by NaginiTheHorcrux
Summary: It's Halloween and Dudley is going trick or treating, but Petunia gets an unwelcome suprise


**Written for Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum for the Halloween Character Challenge**

 **Prompt - skull - Dudley Dursley**

 **Words Excluding Bold - Approximately 650**

* * *

 **I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

"I want to go trick or treating. NOW!" A seven year old Dudley Dursley yelled, stomping his feet. He was dressed up as a zombie from his favourite video game.

"Yes, ok Duddy-kins, let's go wait outside for Harry and Daddy," Petunia Dursley said, rushing him out the door.

In the hallway Vernon Dursley was speaking to the "Freak" Harry Potter, who had an old sheet thrown over him with eye and mouth holes cut out.

"Remember Potter, all of the lollies you collect belong to Dudley. Any 'funny business', and you'll have no food for a week!"

Vernon grabbed Harry and dragged him outside, where Dudley was throwing another tantrum about how long his dad and the freak were taking.

"Let's go", Vernon said. Dudley started jumping up and down, already behaving like he'd had 20 sugar cubes.

They started walking down the street, knocking at everyone's door, Mr Dursley cursing anyone that didn't have lollies. They continued across several streets, this process repeating its-self multiple times.

Vernon started talking to one of his employee's about their awful work and how they were lucky they are not to be fired. He then talked to the young man's father about business. Petunia had moved on to next door where she was gossiping with the mothers club in the yard.

Dudley was fidgeting and looking for entertainment.

"Hey, Freak, I'll give you some chocolate if you go steal from that kid". Dudley pointed at his second most hated person in the world, Angus Filch. Angus was mean and nasty, as well as a huge tattle – tale. He loved to get the other kids in trouble.

Harry looked at who Dudley was pointing at. He didn't like Angus anyway, but his conscience said he shouldn't do it. Eventually, the want for chocolate won, though Harry was doubtful he would actually get any. Harry took off down the street, making sure he wasn't seen by anyone. He hid behind a garden wall, waited for Angus to drop his pumpkin basket, then sprang out and grabbed a handful of lollies and Chocolate. Harry then sprinted down the road, and back to Dudley before Angus could see him.

"Here you are," Harry said.

He had grabbed lolly snakes, packets of jellybeans and three Kit – Kats. Dudley grabbed them all and stuffed them into his bag.

"Give me a kit-kat or I'll tell Angus you stole them," Harry threatened. Dudley just smirked. Harry started backing away towards where Angus was having a melt – down.

"Fine, I'll give you one." Harry gratefully took the chocolate bar and dropped it into his shoe when Dudley wasn't looking, so he could enjoy it later.

Vernon finished talking, called Petunia over and they continued along the street and all the way back to Mrs Figg's house.

* * *

 **At Mrs Figg's house**

'Rat-a-tat-tat.' Mr Dursley used the door knocker. Mrs Figg stepped outside holding a huge bowl of mints.

"Hello, Harry and Dudley, do you want some mints?" She asked, even though she knew it was a pointless question.

"Yes please," Harry replied. Dudley just grunted. She grabbed a huge handful and dumped it in Harry's bag. She grabbed a slightly smaller handful and dumped it in Dudley's bag.

"Harry got more lollies than me. I WANT MORE LOLLIES! "Dudley screamed. When he screamed a second time, the deer statues head popped off, and the sprinklers and pipes exploded, making a fantastic water display on Mrs Figg's lawn. As he continued screaming, all the plants in the garden started turning brown, then purple. Petunia quickly muttered her apologies, then left hurriedly with Dudley and both boy's bags of lollies. Vernon walked home with Harry. As soon as they were inside, Vernon shoved Harry in his closet and muttered, "I don't know what you did to my son, but you can be sure that you'll have no food for a week." With those words, he locked the door and Harry was left in darkness, thinking about what just happened.


End file.
